The purpose of this project is to develop a collaborative relationship with other institutions not currently funded under the Human Subjects Research Enhancements Program (HSREP) program and to develop tools to link the individual compliance programs at Iowa State University to form a cohesive human subjects research protections program. The collaboration with other institutions will be achieved by: 1. Sharing the technology developed in our first HSREP grant application including web-based application forms, automation of the review process, written standard operating procedures and implementation of the program. 2. Sharing of information concerning both human subject program protections and administrative programs obtained at national meetings, information obtained from federal agencies, certification as an IRB Professional through PRIM&R/ARENA and information about applying for accreditation through AAHRPP. 3. Conducting collaborative human subject research training workshops. 4. Collaborative monthly meetings. The compliance tools to link the IRB and other compliance areas to strengthen the overall protection of human research subjects will include: 1. The creation of a single compliance application. 2. Linking the compliance review processes of the IRB to administrative processes of the conflict of interest review committee point of contact, the institutional biosafety committee, the radiation safety committee and the Office of Environmental Health and Safety. The proposed program will consist of three modules: 1) collaboration with other institutions; 2) a combined compliance application; and 3) database to link compliance programs at ISU.